


Dawning Comprehension

by Kaoupa



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Morgan is mentioned more than seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: A skinwalker's final moments (that are spent in a state of "Oh Crap!")The Dresden Files belong to Jim Butcher.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dawning Comprehension

The skinwalker frowned.

Its prey had fled. Into the Nevernever, for some reason - as if it would not be able to follow from this barren desert.

Perhaps it hoped to find sanctuary. A hope of survival. As if anything there would offer him sanctuary from it, wouldn’t surrender him out of fear or attempting to find a favor.

Well, it would be no trouble.

As soon as the barrier seemingly thrown up dropped - one last attempt to delay the inevitable by the hopeless Warden.

Many of the world’s more “advanced” supernatural creatures had a limited ability to “peer” into the future. The skinwalker was no exception - and it peered into the future almost casually, to see when its prey would be too tired to hold the door to the Nevernever shut any longer, so that it could enter and feed on his pain.

But then, things changed.

And that casual glance froze it in place like an ice sculpture.

And as a plane flew by overhead, with something dropping from it, the skin walker burst into a series of ancient Navajo words, each of them more rage filled than the last and all of them vile and furious, as it tried to tear open a gateway. Every last attempt ran into an iron barricade in the air before the Nevernever.

And as a new sun temporarily was born overhead, if you listened carefully, you would hear the name “MORGANNN!” sprinkled here and there.


End file.
